Neither the United States or the State of Hawaii achieved their 1990 Healthy People Objective of 90% vaccination coverage of the 2-year-old population. Vaccine-preventable diseases are on an alarming increase in Hawaii as the vaccination completion rate for 2-year-olds was 60.8% in 1986. Numerous studies throughout the world have investigated the reasons why many parents remain complacent regarding childhood vaccinations, identifying four major categories of factors: provider-, system-, vaccine- and consumer-related. Consumer factors have been investigated the most, even in Hawaii. Of the myriad of variables measured, few if any researchers have studied the association of some unique characteristics, such as: residential mobility, use of alternate caregivers (related to maternal employment), and ethnic background to vaccination status. This retrospective cross-sectional study proposes to identify the presence and association of these unique characteristics on Oahu, in addition to several other major factors (mother's knowledge, attitude and beliefs; source of advice regarding vaccinations; and source of health care), with vaccination status of 2-year old children. The study sample will be children age 16 to 30 months, whose mothers will be interviewed using a survey questionnaire. A life history calendar, a new and innovative qualitative tool, will be used to facilitate recall of major variables. Univariate and bivariate analysis of variables will provide descriptive information and identify associations between variables. Data results and recommendations from this study will be shared with the Hawaii State Department of Health and study sites to help the State reach their 1995 objective of 95% vaccination completion of the 2-year-old population. By viewing the situation of vaccination status from angles that are not usually within the focus of the health sector, a broader and more comprehensive picture may be available for service providers, program planners and policy makers. In a time of scarce health care resources, this effort to seek approaches and solutions from other sectors and disciplines is imperative.